I'm Sorry
by LittleRedRidingVanz
Summary: Rosalie bites a human and she doesn't know her feelings towards the human and there's something different about the used to be human...
1. It's not my fault

I'm Sorry

Chapter 1: IT'S NOT MY FAULT

I grabbed the fragile human from behind and I angled her neck so I had a clean view of her neck. Her blood smelled so good. I haven't tasted any human blood at all, but I think that she was my singer. I knew she was.

I could feel her shaking against my body. I knew she was scared as hell. She started to make some weird noise. Oh, she's whimpering? Great I love my victims scared and making noise.

I stopped. I looked at the poor girl. She was shaking and my teeth were a mere inch away from her neck. I could feel my eyes going coal black once again. I couldn't control myself. I bit into her neck. She was screaming really aloud! The loudest I have ever heard human scream. She shocked me, which made me stagger back and away from her.

Then she collapsed on the ground quivering with pain and she was screaming like hell.

I kneeled in front of her. "I am so sorry."

"ROSALIE! What did you do!" Carlisle said with on a note of disappointment.

Carlisle was going to put her out of her pain and kill her. I couldn't let him kill this beauty. "Carlisle stop. Leave her she'll be better off like us then being killed."

My beauty was burning because of me. Guilt was someday going to eat me up because of what I did.

It's been three days now. She's starting to wake up. She's so cute when she's asleep. She's so beautiful. She looks so peaceful.

She growled and stood up. She was glaring at me when she gave me a mocking grin. What the hell? "Well, I guess you don't like introductions since you never introduced yourself and you just started eating me like a monster."

"I'm sorry the monster in me wanted you so I went on instinct," I said looking down.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I'm Bella Swan. I love to read and write. I skate board but always fall. I have two loving parents … Well I should say _had_ since I can't see them again _because_ I'm a monster now. And it's all your fault!"

I glared at her and said, "So, is your name short for Isabella?" I wanted to change the subject before I felt too guilty.

She glared at me back and said, "No dur! What's your name?"

My eyes went soft as I said, "Rosalie Hale. But you can call me Rose if you want."

"Whatever. God my throat is killing me." She started rubbing her throat. Right, like that would actually stop the pain the burns because of the animal with in you. It wouldn't I promise. It'll only get worse until you hunt.

I grabbed her hand only for her to rip out of my grasp. I sighed. "You have to hunt or your throat will just get worse, now come one." I didn't let her respond before I grabbed her hand in an unbreakable grasp.

Bella tried to rip her arm from my hold but was unsuccessful.

We ran until we were in the woods. "We're going to hunt out here okay. So drink as much as you want until you're full."

Before I was done saying anything she was gone. Great.

I hunted for dears and everything that was animal. Then as I ate my last dear I smelt it. Human blood. It wasn't far from here, I could make it before she drinks from her, I hope.

"ISABELLA!" I screamed knowing she would hear me. I hope that would shock her and she wouldn't go after the hiker.

I was too late. She already got to her. I stopped when I saw Bella draining the life out a poor hiker girl. I felt rage coming out of me like waves. God, couldn't she control herself! I mean I did when I was a newborn

The hikers body fell limp as she died. I took a few steps to Isabella. I wanted to scream at her right now and tell her how weak she is. Then I heard her whimper.

"I-I …. I killed …" She couldn't finish. Sobs wrecked her body. Suddenly I felt bad for her.

I kneeled next to her and rubbed her back. She fell on me and started crying. "Shshhh. It's all right you didn't mean to do it. It was your natural instinct. You didn't mean it." I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up like she was a baby and walked away from the corpse on the ground.

"She – she just smelt so good," Bella said sobbing into my shoulder. I didn't think she would ever stop.

I should have warned her about the temptation about human blood. It was all my fault.

When she opened her mouth again I thought that she was going to say how it was all my fault. "It's all my fault. I should have controlled myself better. I'm such a monster. I can't believe myself. She just smelled so good. But I should have resisted like I resisted my mom's pies." I couldn't believe my ears. She was blaming herself and not me.

I rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "It's not your fault. You're not a monster you just new to all this."

Then she was angry again. "Yeah you should know. You turned me into this monster. You're a monster just like your family!"

She jumped off my lap and started racing deeper in the woods.

_You're a monster just like your family! _I'm a monster.


	2. I'll Show You What A Monster Is

Chapter 2. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A MONSTER IS

I growled at the already gone Bella. I can't believe her! She called me a monster! Well, you know what? I'll show her what a real monster.

I ran after her scent and tried to find her. It didn't take long to find her. All I had to do was listen for the one who's sobbing. God she was loud.

She stopped at a graveyard that was right behind the forest. Ugh, that's really crappy. She was standing at a gravestone. Bella fell to her knees and started sobbing into her hands.

"Why? Why'd you have to leave me? I can't be in this world, let alone be immortal, without you. I just wish there was some way that I could do to have you back. But that can't happen. I miss you Brigitte." She was sobbing again.

I did feel a little sad for her, but then she heard me. Bella composed her face quickly then rose to her feet. She started to look around to find me. Her eyes locked with mine I swear I would do anything she told me to do. She had that glaring look again. Gosh, did she love that facial expression or what?

I heard a fierce growl come from her. To tell you the truth I was kind of scared of her right now. I ignored the scared part of me and growled back just a fierce. She blinked a few times and sprinted over to me.

Bella's hands on my neck felt great. They're all soft and smooth. Weird they're soft. Vampire hands aren't supposed to be soft. They're supposed to be hard as rock.

She looks beautiful when she's pissed off. _Rosalie, stop thinking like that!_ I growled at myself. I must have actually growled because Bella growled right back at me. She tightened her hold on my neck and started growling even louder.

I ripped her hands off me and shoved her towards the forest. She was trying to get hold of me and so was I. We were each trying to get the upper hand on each other. Every time I growled she would growl right back.

There was a huge rock in the way when Bella was trying to back a way. The heel of her foot caught the edge of the rock and she tripped over it, which made me on top of her. I got her hands over her head and her feet tangled with my feet so she wouldn't move.

"Ungh,! Get off me!" She yelled.

"Like I would make it that easy for you? Nope I don't think so." I said.

On inner instinct I bit her like I would bite an enemy. She screamed bloody murder. When I saw what I had done I was horrified. I guess I was more monster than I thought. Her body went limp and she looked exhausted all of a sudden.

Then she just fainted like she couldn't take it anymore.


	3. What The Hell Are You?

Chapter 3 WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?

I picked Bella up into my arms. When I was about to start sprinting towards the house I almost dropped her. She snuggled up to me and rapped her arms around my neck like she was a little kid.

"Brigitte," Bella said almost inaudible if I weren't a vampire. This Brigitte person must have been really important to Bella.

Something wasn't right with Bella. She was oddly warm for a vampire like she was still human. I have to ask Carlisle what that means.

I placed Bella into my unused bed and tucked her in like I would to a child. I sat at the foot of the bed and shoved my head into my hands. I just had to think for a little bit and see what Bella could be. I mean vampires don't just faint and be warm and soft. No, no, no. Vampires were the exact opposite of what Bella feels like.

Ugh, what would Carlisle say if he knew what Bella felt like?

"Well, I don't know what Carlisle would say about Bella, but I do know what I would say," I heard Edward say next to my door.

God, I hate it when he eavesdrops on me. I hate him sometimes.

"Hey, I heard that."

"You were meant to bozo," I said trying hard not to raise my voice.

"Well, do you want to hear what I have to say?" Edward said arching his brow.

I sighed. What Edward had to say was almost as important as what Carlisle has to say. _Almost,_ not as important as Carlisle has to say. Or Alice, for that matter.

"Okay, I think that she's some kind of new vampire species. If that were a term you would like to use. For some reason your venom didn't travel as you were supposing it would. But I don't know the reason why it didn't travel like it would normally."

When Edward was finished I opened my mouth to speak when I heard Bella's growl as she shot up and glared at Edward. Of course, more glaring at people/vampires.

"Bella, calm down. Edward isn't a threat at all. He's just a bug." I flicked Edward's ear when I got up and pushed him out of my room.

Bella was still growling where Edward was. She obviously didn't trust Edward for some reason.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked.

She looked at me and, of course, glared. "No, I am not okay! I just fainted for who knows why. I thought vampires weren't supposed to sleep at all." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, sweets, you're special. You're not really like we are. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised that you burn in the Sun's light." I said almost laughing, but the blank expression on her face told me to shut up. "What? You don't know that Dracula can burn in the Sun's shiny beams? Man, you are so young."

She blinked and said, "I know that Dracula can burn in the Sun's beams I just don't get it. Can't you burn in the Sun's light?" Aww she was so cute when she was confused. _Snap out of it Rosalie! She's not cute she tried to kill you._

I laughed at Bella and myself. "That's a myth. We don't burn in the Sun's light we just … sparkle. The Sun doesn't even bother us. We just can't go out in public when the Sun is out or we'll attract too much attention to ourselves and we wouldn't want that."

The conversasion we were having seemed like it took mere seconds, but when I looked at the clock it said nine o'clock. Huh, the Moon just rose. I opened the curtains and said, "Isn't the moon beautiful? It just rose a couple seconds ago so it's just stunning now. It's a Full Moon ya know?"

I looked over at Bella and saw her gawking at her own body. I was gawking too. She was beautiful. She glowing this electric blue. It was just amazing. I couldn't stop staring at her, it was like I was the moth and she was the flame. I slowly started to drag my feet over to her. She was just so beautiful right now.

"Um, Rosalie? What's going on? What am I?" Bella said in a small child like voice.


End file.
